


Remedio para tu enfermedad (Traducción)

by zutale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack-ish, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Spanish Translation, Stubborn Naruto, Translation, well... like always
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutale/pseuds/zutale
Summary: Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto coge a Sasuke del mentón y sonriendo, replica, "No, me deseas. Me deseas tanto que ya no es gracioso," antes de besarlo.Traducción del oneshot "A Remedy For Your Sickness, Baby" escrito por Hedonistic Opportunist.





	Remedio para tu enfermedad (Traducción)

…  


 

1.  


 

_(noquieroserunfantasma- muertoviviente)_

 

“¿Por qué dejaste que te salve? ¿Por qué-?“ La voz de Naruto se rompe a la mitad por estar hablando ya tanto tiempo, por ser siempre él, el que llena los silencios. “Si vas a ser así-“  


 

Sasuke sigue mirando al vacío, sus facciones aún más pálidas en esa habitación tan brillante. Sus ojos están vacíos, oscuros, mostrando no emoción alguna más que -  


 

_total indiferencia._  


 

Como si ya estuviera muerto, pudriéndose en alguna lápida sin nombre como su hermano, solo esperando la compasión de alguien para matarlo de verdad.  


 

_¿Quieres que te mate? ¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de morir?_  


 

Naruto golpea su puño contra el muro, Sasuke se estremece. Hay emoción en esos ojos oscuros. No está tan muerto, después de todo.  


 

“Déjame en paz” Esas son las primeras palabras que Sasuke le ha dicho desde que ha vuelto. En realidad, esas son las primeras palabras que escucha salir de la boca de Sasuke que no son una amenaza. Ni siquiera suenan llenas de rencor, solo vacías, casi tristes. “No te pedí que me salvaras, tú quisiste hacerlo”  


 

Y Naruto se da cuenta, por primera vez, por la mirada fija de Sasuke, que sus ojos ya no están vacíos, sino que muestran dolor crudo y miedo -de estar vivo, de ya no poder usar la venganza como una excusa para su total existencia - que (debajo de toda la idolatría, de la idealización, de la total y ciega adoración) Sasuke es solo un destrozado niño lleno de miedo.  


 

Y aún así, Naruto lo quiere. Tanto que lo besa (no sabe por qué lo hace, probablemente sea por una mezcla de estúpida espontaneidad y de una confusa creencia de que si lo hace, Sasuke quizá salga de ese trance en el que se encuentra).  


 

¿No tienen ese mismo efecto los besos en las princesas durmientes?  


 

Sasuke, sin embargo, se congela, sus manos de repente cogen su pecho y lo empujan, lo empujan con fuerza, y Naruto tiene que terminar el beso, no porque Sasuke pudiera herirlo sino porque quiere ver su rostro, necesita saber si su pequeño plan ha funcionado-  


 

“ _¿Qué mierda,_ Naruto?”  


 

Sasuke luce horrorizado, un ligero sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas y los ojos flameando con furia, y Naruto sonríe de repente.  


 

_Jaque mate._  


 

“Te sonrojas como si hubiera mancillado tus vírgenes labios”  


 

Sasuke, como despojado de sus habilidades ninjas, le lanza tremendo puñetazo en pleno rostro -lo suficientemente fuerte como para botarlo de su silla y hacer que se caiga al piso en una pila de miembros sin gracia.  


 

Pero no importa. Al menos ha podido despertar una reacción en Sasuke, y ahora ya no es un simple -  


 

_muerto viviente._

 

2.  


 

_(déjametocarte – soloquieroderretirmeenti)._  


 

Sasuke evita a Naruto luego del pequeño percance en el hospital. A Naruto no le importa mucho la verdad. Lo verá tarde o temprano, ya que ey, el mundo es un pañuelo, y Konoha lo es aún más, así que evitarse al final no puede tener mucho éxito.  


 

Es así que la oportunidad de una interacción se presenta sola cuando Sasuke se muda a su nuevo departamento- uno no muy agradable, pero el ahora último descendiente Uchiha no se quejaba, y, según lo que Naruto había escuchado, tampoco tenía otra opción, en realidad.  


 

Eso es lo que se recibe por ser un traidor que solo está vivo gracias a las excusas Freudianas usadas por Tsunade en el juicio (un evento no tan grande como se había anticipado). De cualquier manera, Sasuke está vivo, despojado de sus poderes y dignidad, pero vivo y libre, al fin y al cabo.  


 

“Así que te has mudado”  


 

Sasuke se congela, se voltea y ve a Naruto sonriéndole -una sonrisa mucho más traviesa y menos inocente de la que tenía a los doce. Igual, este no es el Naruto que alguna vez conoció. Este es uno mucho más seguro de sí mismo, uno que se mueve con cierta autoridad que nunca había visto antes. Y Sasuke se siente confundido, con el corazón palpitando loco contra el pecho-  


 

_(Los labios de Naruto se habían sentido tan tibios contra los suyos)._  


 

“Naruto”  


 

“Qué bien,” Naruto replica, invitándose solo al nuevo departamento, “todavía recuerdas mi nombre. Pensé que lo habías olvidado jugando al abogado del diablo.”  


 

No sabía por qué se estaba comportando como un maldito, pero después de todo -después de haber visto a sus amigos morir frente a él y probar la estupidez de su propia ingenuidad ( _a veces los sueños son eso, solo sueños; no siempre se puede ser el salvador_ ), Naruto cree que algo en él ha cambiado. O tal vez solo le gusta ver qué tanto le afecta a Sasuke esa nueva actitud suya .  


 

Porque nunca ha visto a Sasuke así. No durante el año que compartieron juntos de niños, no durante los años que pasaron como enemigos. Es interesante y de alguna manera incluso adorable de ver-  


 

Los ojos de Sasuke se abren aún más. Resulta obvio cómo su cerebro está buscando una explicación lógica a ese súbito cambio en el ambiente, pero no encuentra nada. ¿Cómo podría?  


 

“Naruto, no quiero hablar de eso ahora-” finalmente dice con voz firme, aun cuando está temblando y sus mejillas tienen un ligero sonrojo otra vez.  


 

Y Naruto solo lo quiere besar otra vez. Pero está jodido, considerando que su relación sigue rota, que ambos han cambiado, pero aun así —  


 

_¿A quién le importa?_  


 

Se acerca a Sasuke con pasos largos y firmes, juntándose más y más, hasta empujarlo contra la pared. Rápido, porque aún sin poderes Sasuke no es de ninguna manera un oponente débil.  


 

“No, lo harás. No puedes seguir ignorándome — o a esto.” Naruto lo besa otra vez, esta vez más con más fuerza, aprieta con los dientes el labio inferior de Sasuke hasta que abre la boca -  


 

Y Naruto empuja la lengua dentro.  


 

Sasuke no reacciona al momento, de repente siente el cuerpo temblar y la mente en blanco. No está acostumbrado a esto, no ha besado nunca a nadie antes aparte de esa vez - y aun así esa vez fue con Naruto.  


 

El instinto, sin embargo, toma control y cierra los ojos, deja las manos caer a sus costados e intenta - empujar su lengua contra la de Naruto, intenta hacer lo que parece correcto-  


 

Naruto sonríe en el beso. _Dios, Sasuke besa mal_. Después de todo, enfocarse demasiado en la venganza deja poco tiempo para experimentar en los placeres del sexo.  


 

Es suficiente por hoy. Se separa. “Te aconsejo que practiques con una almohada.”  


 

Y se va, sonriendo para sí mismo al recordar la expresión estupefacta que dejó en el rostro de Sasuke.  


 

3.  


 

_(yourbodyisonfirebaby – noloescondas)_  


 

Luego de eso, Sasuke no parece tan enfocado en evitarlo más, quizá solo porque–como un sabio hombre podría decir – no tenía ya otra opción.  


 

Así que ya se hablan otra vez. E interactúan. La mayoría de las veces es Naruto el que habla y Sasuke solo rueda los ojos. Y actúa como si quisiera comer bebitos y patear cachorritos.  


 

Como en ese preciso momento, y se ve adorable porque también se está mordiendo los labios.  


 

“Sasuke, hay que _follar_ ”  


 

“¿Qué?” Sus mejillas están rojas esta vez. Y ni siquiera está tratando de esconder la sorpresa en su voz. Hasta ha dejado de mover su té. Y ha golpeado su puño contra la mesa tan fuerte que está temblando ahora.  


 

Naruto le sonríe presumido. “Me escuchaste”  


 

“¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Naruto? Primero me besas, luego lo haces otra vez y ahora estás-” No termina la frase, escogiendo murmurar acerca de cómo eso ya es acoso sexual.  


 

“No lo es. Acoso sexual, digo. Me respondiste el segundo beso. Y,” Naruto se levanta de su silla, “solo era una sugerencia amistosa- en realidad, quiero ayudarte.”  


 

Sasuke se endereza y sacude la cabeza. “Y, ¿qué ganaría yo de tener sexo? Contigo o con quien sea”  


 

Naruto se ríe. “Dios, de verdad eres un mojigato. Obviamente,” Naruto se acerca adonde está sentado Sasuke, agachándose hasta rozar la mejilla de Sasuke con su aliento. “Follar se siente bien. Lo sé. De verdad ayuda con el estrés. Además, me deseas.”  


 

“Eso crees”  


 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto coge a Sasuke del mentón y sonriendo, replica, “No, me deseas. Me deseas tanto que ya no es gracioso,” antes de besarlo – de chuparle y lamerle el labio inferior con gentileza.  


 

Las manos de Sasuke lo cogen de los hombros como queriendo empujar, pero – mierda, la lengua de Naruto se siente tan bien- y jadea, inconscientemente (o no) dándole acceso a Naruto a su boca.  


 

Y le está devolviendo el beso, mejor que la anterior vez y Naruto se ríe internamente (así que sí tomó en cuenta su consejo). Es caliente y húmedo y Naruto se está emocionando, queriendo tocar a Sasuke más. Rompe el beso y Sasuke protesta pero sus iniciales quejidos se convierten en pequeños gemidos cuando los labios de Naruto, sus dientes y aliento, comienzan a atormentar su cuello ( _besando, marcando y respirando sobre sensible piel_ ).  


 

Su mano izquierda, mientras tanto, comienza a masajear su muslo interno, toqueteando- Sasuke se estremece y cierra los ojos, olvidando todo, olvidando que tiene que negarse a esto-  


 

“ _Nnngh, Narut-_ ” Sasuke jadea. Y sus ojos se abren de golpe cuando Naruto se detiene de repente.  


 

Y se endereza, sonriendo como un loco. “Lo siento, Sasuke. No lo haré tan fácil para ti. No puedo ser siempre yo el que comienza algo entre los dos. Cansa, tú sabes.”  


 

4.  


 

( _¿nopuedodesearlo,no?_ )  


 

Sasuke se queda solo, en shock mientras Naruto cierra la puerta.  


 

Está _duro_.  


 

Y peor aún, está terriblemente confundido.  


 

 _Este nuevo Naruto -¿o Naruto siempre ha sido así de engreído?- es un dolor de cabeza_ , Sasuke concluye frotándose las sienes e intentando ignorar la erección entre sus piernas.  


 

Se supone que tiene que estar pensando sobre el pasado, maldiciendo su situación actual pero en lo único que puede pensar es en Naruto-  


 

_(su boca, su sonrisa, sus sueños, la aldea que tanto ama, los amigos que tan fieramente quiere proteger)_  


 

Y empieza a reír porque se da cuenta que, aun cuando esperaba no infectarse de su optimismo y ganas de vivir, ya está empezando a tener esperanza. No ha pensado en su fallecida familia desde que Naruto lo besó por primera vez.  


 

_(aún están ahí, sin embargo. Solo que no tan persistentes como antes)._  


 

Naruto tiene razón. Desea a Naruto y no solo porque es bueno besando.  


 

Pero, en ese momento, cuando se está tocando, son los besos en lo que realmente está pensando y en Naruto presionándose contra él – tan cerca.  


 

_(NarutoNarutoNaruto)._

 

5.

 

 _(lacortinaestácayendo)._  


 

Esta vez Sasuke es el que busca a Naruto. Y sonríe porque él es la última persona que Naruto podría estar esperando al abrir la puerta.  


 

“¿Sasuke?”  


 

“Termina lo que empezaste, idiota.”  


 

Naruto, ya no tan estúpido como solía ser de niño, sonríe. “¿Por qué, Sasuke? Tienes que ser más _específico_.”  


 

 _Maldito pervertido_ , piensa Sasuke y rueda los ojos. “Por salvarme, por obligarme a vivir, por darme esperanzas. Por hacerme desearte-”  


 

Y Naruto ya no está sonriendo. “Woahwoahwoah, Sasuke. Espera, ¿tienes fiebre?” Pone su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke. “No, no estás caliente.”  


 

 _Hmm. Interesante._ Naruto sabe que es bueno haciendo que la gente lo desee, pero no estaba esperando tal reacción de Sasuke. Pensó que necesitaría jugar un poco más antes de que Sasuke empezara a vociferar alguna confesión de amor. Pero no importa.  


 

“Bueno, ¿me vas a hacer esperar o qué, Naruto?” pregunta molesto de que Naruto siga mirándolo como un imbécil. “Pensé que cumplías tus promesas.”  


 

Naruto sacude la cabeza y jala a Sasuke del brazo – de frente a su departamento. “No, no te haré esperar. Es más, te mostraré muy bien _cómo_ las cumplo.”  


 

(Y lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.)  


 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: Algo sexy, pero no pOrn. OOC y algo que podría interpretarse como crack. Este fic funciona como claro ejemplo del comportamiento canon que me hubiera gustado que Naruto siguiera en el manga/anime.  
> Notas de la traductora: Después del final de Naruto, esto es necesario haha


End file.
